


Vegetables

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [37]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Vegetables

**Alec…**

"Did you forget something?" Q asked me as he unpacked the shopping bags onto the kitchen counter.

I did a quick check over the ingredients for supper, just in case, but "No, it's all there." I knew what he was thinking so headed him off. "We're going veggie. Just for tonight."

"Nooo!" Q's head whipped around like something out of the Exorcist movie, the malevolent glare almost as terrifying. "No. Not ever."

"Just listen a moment. I was talking to R, and she said-"

"Stop! Do not listen to that woman ever. I am her superior. She knows nothing about food and nutrition and the joy of eating."

"Q, she's raising 3 kids. I think she knows a little. Anyway, as I said, it's only for tonight. One meal per week."

"Ah, you're already getting sucked in! First it's one meal, and now it's once a week. I can't do it. I won't. I'll... I'll... James, help me out here! We need meat!"

James moved some of the produce around on the counter. "It might not be too bad. I suppose these mushrooms are the meat replacement?"

"Traitor. I want meat! Not meaty mushrooms. If they're meaty, what's the point, we could just have chicken, or steak. Red bloody steak goes great with mushrooms."

I know better than to fall for this drama. This is the little shite who orders a veggie dish occasionally when we're out simply because the complex flavours in it intrigue him. "We're just going to try it," I sigh and gently move him out of the way and towards the breakfast bar.

"But my iron levels," he wailed. "I'll become too weak and won't be able to save your arse next time you're in trouble."

I grin. "Oh, I've got that covered. That's what the greens are for."

**Q…**

“Fine…” I snap at him because all I wanted to do this evening was come home and ferally wallow in a piece of red bloody meat since I am not allowed to kill anyone during the day at work.

“Someone is a tad gnarly tonight,” James smirks at me as he pours me a glass of wine sliding it across the counter. “You’d think we’d changed your diet completely. Although, sometimes I think it might not be a bad thing.”

“Don’t you go plotting with him and R,” I wave a hand in Alec’s direction. “Next thing I know you’ll be taking my Frosties….” I stop in mid sentence but it has already crept out into words. Oh my fucking god, I have just jinxed myself.

“Oh, now that you mention it, Quartermaster.” Alec turns around, stirring spoon in hand, with that gleam in his eyes. “We really should discuss your middle of the night cereal binging…”

I so hate them sometimes...and R too.

 


End file.
